


Покипси

by Fotini, M_Vish, Mila_Vish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Vish/pseuds/Mila_Vish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Бросай всё и беги!».<br/>Дин и Сэм расследуют дело в давно закрытой психиатрической лечебнице в Покипси.<br/>И Дин чертовски не вовремя решил бросить пить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Покипси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poughkeepsie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964524) by [kalliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel). 



> Бета: Singh, Анонимный доброжелатель  
> Артер: Steasi

[](http://i3.imageban.ru/out/2016/04/01/24af1dbba7b008fc5b9714d12ed892a9.jpg)

Тебе это совсем не нравится. Последнее дело, в котором фигурировал «приют для чокнутых душ», закончился для тебя пробитыми каменной солью отверстиями на одежде, и всё благодаря недрогнувшему пальцу Сэма на курке.

Что в принципе обычное дело, так ведь? Без обид. Работа такая. Твоя голова побывала на плахе уже дюжину раз с тех пор. Чёрт подери, да ты на небесах уже по крайней мере пару раз мог оказаться! Просто твой отец рассказал тебе кое-что охренительно неприятное насчёт вашего будущего. Так что на этот раз тебе на самом деле не хочется искушать судьбу.

Нет никакого желания подпускать братишку с недавно проклюнувшими экстрасенсорными талантами к логову психов.

— Чувак, что так долго? — спрашивает твой братишка-экстрасенс, когда ты садишься в машину. — Что с тобой? Дом с привидениями, теперь вот психушка. Разве ты не должен быть на седьмом небе? — допытывается он.

Но ты поклонник классики и совсем не любитель ремейков. Ты не горишь желанием проделывать всё во второй раз.

Усадить его в баре, вот чего ты хочешь. Где-нибудь в битком набитом местечке, где слишком громко, чтобы думать... И пусть напьётся в хлам, чтобы к вечеру и речи об охоте не было. И это даже не для Сэма, ну, не только для него. Ты и сам не прочь выпить. Вообще-то ты охуеть как желаешь напиться. Ты же в рот ни капли не брал с того раза, когда Сэм устроил ту сентиментальную попойку в Пирпойнте. Хотя и прошло всего несколько дней... Или только день? Но всё оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем ты думал… Уважительные причины, будь они прокляты.

Все сводится к тому, что тебе попросту нужно выпить! И ты даже не уверен, что знаешь, когда успел стать таким. Страшно подумать, но рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Ты сын своего отца.

_А если не сможешь спасти его..._

Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя мамашей спортсмена, этакой приверженицей трезвого образа жизни, впадающей в безудержную панику после единственной пьянки чада, потому что теперь-то тебе ясно, что малыш Сэмми — алкоголик; а тебе известно, как говорят в народе: нет такой выпивки, которая не приведёт к беспробудному пьянству. Напился один раз, значит напьётся снова. Поэтому ты не останавливаешь машину ни у бара, ни у винного магазина.

Ты должен присматривать за Сэмом.

Конечно, неправильно относиться так к парню, который на последней охоте спас и малыша и его сексуальную мамочку, а до этого вызволил из передряги твою примотанную скотчем задницу. Сама идея «городского пьяницы Сэма Винчестера» откровенно смехотворна, особенно в сравнении с той мутной хренотенью, что творится в твоей грёбаной жизни в настоящий момент. И все же ты сам не свой от беспокойства, потому что рисковать так опять ты не можешь. Потому что в конечном счёте проблема-то не выпивке. Вот в чём дело.

Ты просто не выдержишь, если он снова станет тебя умолять.

Только не так...

И только не об этом...

— Зелёный, — говорит Сэм. — Зелёный… ау?.. Дин, свет зелёный.

Ты жмёшь на газ, позади слышна какофония автомобильных сигналов.

— Если хочешь поменяться, я готов, — предлагает Сэм.

— Я знаю, — отвечаешь ему.

И продолжаешь вести машину.

Через некоторое время он говорит:

— Хорошо, а что, если я хочу поменяться?

— Быть штурманом — твое призвание, принцесса.

— Ха. Ха.

— Ты же помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз.

Он затыкается. Ни в одной выдуманной вселенной не существует реальности, в которой тот роковой удар в бок их машины являлся бы виной Сэма, но тебе хорошо известно, что Сэм в это не верит, так что эта тема — единственный способ использовать его долбаный комплекс мученика в свою пользу.

Есть что-то трогательное в том, как он боится тебя потерять. Хотя и так ясно, что этому не бывать.

Но когда вы пересекаете границу штата, Сэм снова начинает разговор:  
— Может, все-таки расскажешь, что происходит?

В ответ ты что-то неразборчиво бормочешь.

Сэм напрягается, переключая режим с «печальный пассажир» на непонятное тебе состояние.

— Так надо? — повторяет он.

Вот, блядь, и чем же ты хочешь рискнуть?

— Это серьезно, Дин.

— Не очень, — не соглашаешься с ним.

— Да, действительно, — бурчит он.

— Как скажешь, Сэм.

Граница города, и Сэмми – «ответственный-за-всех-и-вся» – Винчестер заявляет, что вы сейчас же едете в мотель и остаётесь там на ночь.

Время — три утра; самое то для охоты на призраков. Плюс — на дворе зима, ночи всё ещё долгие и тёмные. 

Но ты не возражаешь. Сэм принимает это как согласие.

И вот вы оба в одном помещении — целая ночь на разговоры по душам, вести которые тебе совершенно не хочется, но пока Сэм думает, что делает это ради твоего же блага, его не остановить. Только заикнись ему о том, что тебя действительно пугает, как он тут же побежит доказывать, что ты не прав, и это совсем не страшно.

Лучшего спасителя для Покипси и не сыскать. Но тебе-то он нужен больше, чем им.

Этим и объясняется тот фарс, что вы разводите на углу между номером и «деткой», где тебя рвёт прямо на штукатурку. Сэм затирает снегом все доказательства. 

После вы лежите в темноте, а между вами пропасть в целый зелёный ковёр.

— Знаешь, в колледже... — начинает Сэм.

Ты бессильно стонешь.

— Так вот, в колледже у меня был друг. И он… Понимаешь, в то время всем нам было нелегко. Он учился на меде, марафонец, мы оба принадлежали к Ди-1*...

— Чувак, я не знаю, о чём ты! — напоминаешь ему. — Это вообще английский? Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?

Сэм извиняется и продолжает:  
— Дело в том, что мой друг, он влез кое-куда… Ну, понимаешь, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. Я поначалу ничего не замечал, а потом не знал, как поступить. То есть, мы сделали всё, что могли, но... Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Так что...

Он лопочет в том же духе ещё какое-то время, пока ты наконец не останавливаешь его.

— Да остынь ты на хрен, Сэм. Я не какой-то там тупой подросток! И я не член твоего грёбаного братства!

— Брэди тоже не был, — тихо говорит Сэм.

Ты отворачиваешься на свою сторону и делаешь вид, что заснул. И похер, замечает ли Сэм твоё притворство.

Понятное дело, он так этого не оставит, не при таких явных доказательствах. Он уже знает, что ты вконец устал. Знает, что ты хочешь умереть. Какая-то часть тебя этого хочет. А если ты выживешь, но Сэма застрелишь? Жить останется отнюдь не лучшая твоя часть.

Свои слова забрать обратно ты не можешь, как и заставить Сэма забыть.

Он уже знает все твои секреты.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Даже тот, где ты его убиваешь.  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

К моменту, когда вы выбираетесь из номера, уже одиннадцать, а то и полдень. И ты вроде как проснулся. Жаворонок из тебя никудышный, к тому же всю ночь ты провел мучимый беспокойством. Отличная была бы ночь для охоты на призраков.

Тебя конкретно бесит то, что территория огорожена металлическим забором с цепью вместо замка, и то, что припарковаться пришлось слишком далеко, и вы были вынуждены месить грязь, поднимаясь по холму. Всё это так неудобно.

Да, именно так ты и заявляешь: охотиться на духов маньяков и прочих съехавших с катушек преступников в этой психушке неудобно!

— Чувак, заканчивай! — говорит Сэм. Видимо, его желание нянчиться тоже имеет пределы: он убедился, что ты съел нормальный завтрак (никакого кофе, три дополнительных стакана воды), и приволок обе ваши задницы на этот холм. Однако теперь он ясно дает понять, что не собирается больше выслушивать твоё нытьё.

Справедливо.

Наклонившись и уперев ладони в колени, ты делаешь глубокий вдох. Ноги дрожат. Желудок нервно скручивается и поднимается прямо к горлу. Голова раскалывается, и тебя выворачивает на снег под ногами, серый и грязный. Потому что Сэм прав — ведёшь ты себя, как глупый ребёнок. Ты выблёвываешь всё своё дерьмо. Почти.

Затем ты снова возвращаешься в строй.

Сэм хмурится. 

— Как твоё сердце? — спрашивает он. Ещё один вопрос, от которого у тебя во рту остаётся неприятный вкус. — Или... Ну, ты же не… Ты должен сказать мне, если…

— О Господи, Сэм!

Хватит с тебя. Ты не успел уловить момента, когда вмешательство Сэма в твою жизнь стало настолько навязчивым.

Ты раздражённо шагаешь мимо него и лезешь через забор.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Сэму чертовски хочется, чтобы этот период стал для вас значимым, стал новой точкой отсчёта. Ты привыкаешь к отсутствию отца, выходишь из штопора, бросаешь пить. Ты сам — серьёзная мотивация к переменам.

Ты живёшь дальше.

Но вовсе не хочешь двигаться вперед. Отсутствие Джона, на этот раз реальное и бесповоротное — не просто дерьмо, которое он творит, когда не берёт трубку. Тот факт, что его нет рядом, причиняет боль, как ничто прежде. Тяжким грузом давит вина, как будто за всё на свете сразу. Тем не менее то, что ожидает тебя на горизонте, в разы хуже.

Тебе хочется ухватить Сэма за плечо и сказать, что с тебя довольно, что ты выходишь из игры; сесть в машину и заявить: «Мы едем к Большому каньону пялиться на скалы! Уж от скал-то я смогу тебя защитить!» И если это нельзя назвать радикальной переменой, то что тогда… Ты не мечтаешь о многом и не строишь чётких планов на будущее. Ты просто хочешь, чтобы Сэм был в безопасности, как всегда.

Но подобный побег ничего не решит. Внутри Сэма сидит что-то, и, отправься вы к Большому каньону, оно поедет с вами.

— Разве тебя не радует, что ты делаешь это сейчас, а не в тридцать? — спрашивает Сэм.

У тебя в руках болторез, и ты не уверен, что понимаешь, о чём он говорит.

— Ну, знаешь, годы спустя, возможно, будет слишком поздно, — уточняет Сэм.

А, так это он о выпивке толкует, не об охоте в психушке. А может, и нет. Тем временем ты закидываешь сломанный замок в сорняки и вытираешь запачканные ржавчиной руки о штаны.

— Я горжусь тобой, знаешь, — продолжает Сэм. 

Где-то среди всего этого потока болтовни ты замечаешь, как он натренирован. То ли адвокатские трюки сказываются, то ли поднаторел, помогая своему другу. По сути, ты так и не спросил, что же случилось с мистером Брэди.

Но, боже, какое это имеет значение, если Сэм убивает тебя прямо сейчас. Последний раз, когда кто-то сказал, что гордится тобой, он завещал тебе чертовски трудную задачку. А теперь ты даже не делаешь ничего специально. Ты и не собирался бросать пить. И никакой ты не алкоголик. Так просто... Пограничное состояние.

— Ты убиваешь меня, — говоришь ты Сэму, потому что в курсе: честность — лучшая политика.

— Я серьёзно. Я горжусь тобой, — настаивает Сэм.

Сэм ведёт себя так, будто ты в первый раз трезвый.

Но тебе хорошо знакома эта песня.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Все смерти в Гудзон Ривер были тихими. Несколько художников, один капеллан из церкви вниз по улице, бывший садовник, хотя его самоубийство, возможно, никак не связано со сверхъестественным: алкоголик, потерял работу, когда больница закрылась, найден замёрзшим на лестнице северного крыла в начале января. 

Было заметно, что в здании похозяйничала целая куча детишек, излазала всё, что только можно — затхлый воздух в подвальных помещениях пропах краской от граффити. Но только один из них сыграл в ящик. Парвин Шахзад, пятнадцать лет. Если верить местным некрологам, с ним произошёл несчастный случай — какой, не указано, и тело долгое время не удавалось обнаружить.

Официальная причина смерти: воздействие окружающей среды. Причина без причины, ясно. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Если Сэм когда-то давал хороший совет, это были его слова примерно час назад, там, у забора: заканчивай с этим дерьмом! Они до смешного очевидны, но у тебя никак не выходит выбросить их из головы. Ты не ищешь лёгких путей.

Вам обоим известно, как охотиться на призраков в психушках, даже если прошлый опыт говорит об обратном. 

Но сейчас едва перевалило за полдень, и в кои-то веки выглянуло солнце, и, возможно, ты чересчур расслаблен. В любом случае, вы здесь на разведке.

Ночью вернётесь, когда призраки повылазят со всех щелей.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Часы посещения с восьми до четырех, милый._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Иногда дело в самом месте, а не человеке. Положа руку на сердце, по работе тебе встречались действительно хорошие люди всего лишь однажды, да и то не тебе, а Сэму; к тому же и не по работе вовсе, а когда Сэм снимал вам обоим номер в отеле. А что касается жертв в Гудзон Ривер, то тебе известно ровно столько, сколько есть в газетах. Плюс Сэм немного покопался в интернете.

Но, честно говоря, все эти дела о пропавших в психушке приводят тебя в уныние — копы делали свою работу из рук вон плохо. Неверно указанное место, не то время, совершенно невразумительный профиль жертв. К чёрту! С психушками всегда всё сводится к обычному осмотру места. 

Так что ты осматриваешь коридоры и запоминаешь особенности, а Сэм рисует карту.

Ты стараешься не обращать внимания на то, как кожа начинает зудеть, стоит только засмотреться чуть дольше на пузыри слезающей со стен краски. Обычно ты не такой слабонервный. Но, может быть, так проходит процесс детоксикации, когда тело очищается через поры.

Под ногами шуршат разваленные в пыль термитники, под твоим весом хрустят иссохшие маленькие трупики их обитателей. 

— Когда-то тут наверняка было круто, — говоришь ты, только чтобы отвлечься. — Если не брать во внимание всю эту жуткую атмосферу, здания строили красивые.

— Это Киркбрайд**, — сообщает Сэм. — Хм, курс истории искусств, — поясняет он. — В любом случае, отсюда открывается красивый вид.

Луч угасающего солнечного света пересекает комнату ровно по диагонали так, что нагревает тебе один бок. Прикладом ружья ты опускаешь жалюзи, но лучше не становится — они побиты молью. Закат просачивается в дыры и рисует маленькие кругляши на полу.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — удивляется Сэм.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — огрызаешься ты, потому что ещё и трёх дня нет, а Сэм до умопомрачения заботлив. Ему кажется, что ты передвигаешься слишком медленно. Он желает знать, нет ли у тебя «странных ощущений». Ты тут же напоминаешь, что вы охотитесь на призрака в заброшенной психушке вообще-то, но он перебивает: 

— Не таких ощущений! 

И продолжает нести всякую околесицу, которая горячечному больному может показаться пророческой или философской, но ты-то прочно держишься в реальности, и эта болтовня только раздражает.

— Короче, — сердито выговаривает Сэм, — у тебя нет выбора! Такие вещи нельзя просто замести под ковер. Нельзя, ясно? Кроме того, для меня ты сделал бы то же самое.

И Сэм вырывает из тебя обещание прикончить его. Помочь ему, убив.

В ответ ты мстишь:  
— А что, если бы не сделал? Что, если я не согласен?

По какой-то причине, это задевает его больше, чем ты предполагал. 

Он говорит, что это абсолютно бессмысленно, и ты видишь в его глазах растерянность. Будто кожа ссохлась и сморщилась, а на её месте остались лишь тёмные пятна и глубокие впадины. Его губы сжаты в тонкую линию. 

— И что теперь? — спрашиваешь ты.

Всё это время ты практически игнорировал факт, что Сэм не воспринимает твои слова всерьёз. Но, может быть, теперь, когда ты говоришь что-то не то — о себе, об отце, даже о нём самом — возможно, теперь Сэм отнесется к этому серьёзно. Хотя на самом деле чёртова честность — всего лишь линия поведения. 

— Надо проверить трубы в ванной, — говорит Сэм. — Встретимся у машины, когда закончу.

— А потом? — окликаешь ты его.

Для человека, который так любит задушевные разговоры, у него не особо получается отвечать взаимностью.

— Я подумал, лучше вернуться сюда в районе полуночи, — кричит Сэм уже откуда-то издалека. Наверное, из места, где полно интересных труб. Больше он не говорит ничего. 

Ну, и хрен с ним.

И, чёрт возьми, у тебя жар. Бьёшь со злости кулаком себе по лбу и скользишь по стене вниз, сгребая спиной кусочки отходящей краски. Тебя снова рвёт, в этот раз у другого логова термитов, и ты моментально ощущаешь себя гораздо лучше. Может, теперь он с тобой поговорит.  
Потому что не исключено, что Сэм хочет от тебя чего-то большего, нежели милосердное убийство. Если он желает чего-нибудь другого, то ты смог бы с этим жить. Наверное, ты просто слишком на этом зациклился.

Ты зовёшь его по имени.

Ничего, кроме скрежета труб.

Ладно.

Ты забредаешь в палату, за окнами темно. За твоей спиной со щелчком закрывается дверь.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Ты вспоминаешь, что так ничего и не ответил Сэму о жалюзи, поеденных молью.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬  
— Сэм! — снова зовёшь ты.

Тишина.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Если увидишь хоть что-то, не похожее на брата — стреляй. Железными пулями.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬  
— Сэм!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Прямо перед тобой открывается дверь.

«Киркбрайд», — вспоминаешь. Просто прекрасно.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

В феврале в Нью-Йорке собачий холод.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

— Сэм!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Может, Сэм уже в машине. Ждёт тебя, а ты тут время теряешь. Но возможно и нет. Очевидно одно — машина припаркована слишком далеко, и отсюда ни черта не видать.

Снаружи шёл снег, но теперь прекратился. От солнца во второй половине дня весь снег превралился в лужи, в которых исчезли ваши следы. Двор представляет собой нечитаемое болото.

Это творит чудеса с твоим давлением, которое так озаботило Сэма чуть ранее. Блядь, где же он?

Нужно успокоиться.

Но, видишь ли, как-то не выходит успокоиться. Наоборот, ты начинаешь думать о выпивке, о том, что нужно спасти Сэма, о том, что отец должен был умереть на один разговор раньше, и ты ненавидишь себя за это, и тебе нужна эта грёбаная выпивка, и...

– Сэм! – зовёшь ты. Всё кричишь и кричишь.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Теперь по-настоящему стемнело. Самое ведьмовское время, но никакая нечисть не приходит по твою душу. Тебе здесь нечего ловить. Это либо хорошо, либо плохо, что в конечном итоге, ясное дело, выльется в плохо. Ты понимаешь, что к машине не вернёшься, пока не разыщешь Сэма.  
Ты возле лестницы северного крыла, так что там ты проверяешь в первую очередь. Мемориал для сторожа, подмороженные гвоздики и один из этих шаров на палочке. Ты не смотришь, от кого цветы, но подмечаешь, что это на один букет и на один шарик больше, чем получил отец.  
Парвин был в южном крыле. Туда ты и тащишь свою задницу.

Ты не знаешь, где погибли остальные. В конечном итоге ты возвращаешься наверх, в палату с окном.

Жалюзи снова подняты, хотя ты оставлял их опущенными.

Ты опять зовёшь Сэма.

И да поможет тебе всевышний, если Сэм всё это время молится в часовне, ты просто его грохнешь.

Ты срываешься на бег.

Но часовня наполнена лишь топотом твоих ног, хрипами твоего горла, а единственный призрак здесь — это твоё дыхание. 

Кричать бесполезно. Если бы Сэм был в машине, он бы уже вернулся за тобой. Сэм где-то здесь, на этих ста шестидесяти акрах или вообще нигде.  
Интересно, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем ты начнёшь высматривать тело на земле?

В полдень было тепло. Теперь же твои пальцы обжигает огонь.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Если тебе не нравится солнце, просто опусти жалюзи. Давай, это разрешается. Это хорошее место._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬  
_Разве не так?_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Ты идёшь вдоль труб. Сэм, к несчастью, скрупулезен. Он не топтал термитов и ничего не касался, не оставлял отпечатков. 

«Да, хорошее место», — думаешь ты. Вот прямо с самого начала девятнадцатого века и с первой необычной смерти того сторожа.

Резко тормозишь.

Сторож.

Несёшься назад с такой скоростью, что не замечаешь обледеневшую ступеньку и едва не разбиваешь себе затылок. Вот было бы глупо.

Щуришься в темноте, в зелёном свете наручных часов пытаясь прочесть посвящение на открытке.

Бла-бла-бла, обслуживание здания, бла-бла, хайку о моющих средствах, бла, стих из Библии, и вот он приз! 

Сторож? Бывший пациент! История успеха просто поразительная. Как жаль, пришлось сделать лоботомию, зато он нашёл своё призвание в уборке помещений. Очень благодарен Гудзон Ривер за помощь! Бывший пациент. С любовью, управляющий персонал.

Итого: благодарный бывший пациент получает плохую помощь от поганой, но действующей из лучших побуждений больницы.

Что-то тут не так.

Однако, это не карта и не номер палаты, а тебе нужна конкретика.

Пот на руках замерзает. Леденеет каждый волосок.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Это хорошее место._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Будь ты лучшим человеком, пожалуй, сейчас бы ты уже начал торговаться. Наверное, другие назвали бы это молитвой, но тебе ли не знать, что в конце концов всё сводится к сделке. По крайней мере, с Адом сделки проходят на основании обоюдных обязательных договоров. С Богом же ты просто вынужден принять всё на веру.

Впрочем, ты никогда не торгуешься. Если ты и решишь снизойти до этого, на кону должно стоять нечто чертовски важное. А поскольку ты знаком с пятью стадиями принятия горя, то ты решаешь остановиться на злости.

Продолжаем злиться. Никаких торгов, никакой депрессии, никакого смирения. Кому вообще хочется смиряться с потерей?

Злиться.

Ты орёшь в темноту:  
— Я переверну эту ёбаную больницу, устрою тут всем блядскую лоботомию, сравняю всё здесь к ебеням с землёй, если ты не вернёшь мне моего долбаного брата, ты, грёбаный кусок архитектурного комплекса! 

_— Тс-с-с, — что-то откликается. — Прошу прощения, но вы тревожите пациентов. Часы посещения с восьми до четырёх._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Ты поверить не можешь, что это сработало.

Библиотека — самое тёплое помещение на первом этаже. Должно быть, из-за лишней пары дюймов изоляции у каждой стены, от пола до потолка заставленной книгами. Причудливые кожаные фолианты, которых никто не открывал годами, если вообще когда-либо прикасался. Сэм сидит на складном стуле с — ты считаешь их — шестнадцатью другими призраками.

Ты в меньшинстве. 

— Сэм, — зовёшь его, надеясь, что он всё ещё в твоей команде. 

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬  
_Это хорошее место._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

Они просто разговаривают: Сэм и призраки. Для тебя это совершенная тарабарщина, даже то, что произносит Сэм.

Тебе вовсе не хочется допускать, что Сэм бегло изъясняется на языке призраков или любых других монстров. Тебе и его «видений» хватает.

— Сэмми, кончай развлекаться, пора идти.

За четыре с половиной секунды, отведенные для бравады, ты теряешь спокойствие.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляешь шёпотом. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Ближайший к Сэму призрак поднимает его руку с колена и сжимает успокаивающе, одобрительно кивая на слова Сэма. Когда он отпускает, ладонь Сэма опускается на место, красная, опухшая и обмороженная.

Ты подрываешься к нему на чистом рефлексе.

— Эй, — протестуешь. — Стоп, стоп, полегче!

Один из призраков налетает с объятием, но ты блокируешь выпад.

И мгновенно жалеешь об этом. Это похоже на нож в сердце, кожу жжёт ледяным холодом. Ты клацаешь зубами, прикусывая язык и чувствуешь вкус тёплой крови. Колени подгибаются, и Сэм подскакивает, чтобы подхватить тебя.

— Сэм? — невнятно произносишь ты.

Ответа нет. Он возвращается на свое место, и ты падаешь.

Но тебе удалось выбить реакцию, а значит, не всё потеряно. Ухватив его за колено, ты поднимаешься на ноги и тянешь его за собой. «Вывести его! Вывести его отсюда!», — единственная мысль в твоей голове. Ты нашёл его, а теперь вытащи из этого места.

Срочно.

Дай ему пощёчину.

Нет, нельзя. Обморожение.

— Сэм, ради бога! — умоляешь его услышать тебя. Для того, кто не торгуется, ты слишком много просишь. Но мысли Сэма где-то далеко. Ты поднимаешь его на ноги, отпинываешь стул подальше, тянешь Сэма к двери. Он идёт, но продолжает оборачиваться, вслушиваясь в стенания призраков.

— Дин, — произносит Сэм.

Болезненное облегчение. 

— Сэм, — выдыхаешь. — Ты должен бежать. 

Сэм протестующе бормочет, но ты толкаешь его к двери.

— Они добрались до тебя, тебе нужно бежать. Неважно, что там в твоей башке, бросай всё и беги!

Беги.

Беги.

Сэм сглатывает. Какую бы боль ты ни видел в его глазах прежде, она не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что там творится сейчас. 

— Верь мне, — просишь ты.

— А как же ты? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Просто верь мне и беги.

Сэм бежит.

И когда его нет, ты возвращаешься к хору духов. Они указывают на пустой стул.

Ты качаешь головой.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Это хорошее место._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

К машине ты возвращаешься до полуночи, но отсутствовал достаточно долго, чтобы Сэм в отчаянии успел вытоптать целую грязевую канаву у пассажирской двери.

— Обивка! Чёрт возьми, Сэм, — стонешь ты.

Сэм всё ещё размышляет над тем объяснением, которое ты прохрипел ему десять минут назад, попутно зарекаясь никогда больше не убегать.

Заводишь двигатель.

— Подожди, так ты сказал, что не нуждаешься в их в помощи, и они просто отпустили тебя? — спрашивает Сэм. 

Он завёрнут в каждый клочок запасной одежды, что у вас нашёлся, отчего голос немного приглушён.

— Да. Повезло, а? — считаешь ты.

— Вот блядь, — говорит Сэм.

— Они призраки, Сэм.

— И всё равно это паршиво. Люди не должны вот так уходить. Боже, и поощрять тебя за такое нельзя!

— Ты что, хотел, чтобы я там умер? Почему ты принимаешь их сторону?!

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе помогли. Хочу, чтобы ты поправился. 

Ты поворачиваешься к Сэму всего на секунду. Будь ты проклят, если испортишь это спасение, сбив оленя или ещё кого. Глаза у Сэма закрыты.

— Тебе нужно беречь тепло, — говоришь ты. — Закрой рот и удерживай горячее дыхание внутри.

И продолжаешь вести машину.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

 

Ты сложил свой стул, прислонил его к книгам и глубоко вздохнул, когда для тебя открылась дверь. Ты не попрощался, просто зажёг спичку, оставив её на большой, иссохшей книге.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Мы только хотим помочь._

Так они сказали, увидев спичку. Ты зажёг еще одну.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

К моменту возвращения в город Сэму становится хуже, он хрипло бормочет какой-то бред. По крайней мере, это английский, и ничего не чернеет и не отваливается, что уже хорошо. Ты не знаешь, что делать, поэтому просто перетаскиваешь одеяла со своей кровати, чтобы утеплить его. Забавно, но даже сейчас твои мысли то и дело возвращаются к вкусу холодной бутылочки пива.

— Они хотели помочь, — соглашаешься ты после попытки разобрать поток слов, льющийся изо рта Сэма. — Да, хотели. Хотели, но не могли.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Сэм.

И, боже, это будет один из тех разговоров, которые Сэм ни в коем случае не должен запомнить, но он всё равно запомнит. Что бы ты ему ни сказал, он примет это всерьёз.

Но ты не знаешь, что сказать. Они не могли. Они больше не были врачами и не были самими собой. В них не осталось ничего, они были пустыми внутри. Просто пустыми.

— Они действительно пытались сделать что-то правильное, — говоришь ты. — Но у них не вышло.

Ты не уверен, слышал ли тебя Сэм. Его взгляд заметно потускнел. Но температура в порядке, а коже на его руках постепенно возвращается цвет. Всё хорошо, за исключением той схватки, которая развернулась в его большом экстрасенсорном мозгу. Ему просто нужно проспаться.

Так ты себя успокаиваешь.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне, — вдруг хрипит Сэм, когда ты уже собрался отойти отлить. — Ты же мне поможешь, да? Дин. Дин, ты поможешь мне, правда?

Ты хочешь сказать «да». Да, всегда, вечно. Но какая-то часть тебя…

Нельзя забивать ему голову пустыми обещаниями.

Потому что ты не уверен, что сможешь. Не уверен, станешь ли. Не уверен, что, когда дойдет до дела, у тебя хватит духу нажать на курок.

И также не уверен, что не нажмешь.

Сэм плачет очень редко, но теперь начинает снова, уже во второй раз. Слишком скоро.

Иногда ты забываешь, что ему только двадцать четыре года. Даже меньше, ведь на дворе февраль. Ты забываешь, что Сэму всего двадцать четыре, что людям вообще бывает «всего» двадцать четыре, и в то же время понимаешь, что он всегда, всегда будет твоим младшим братом. Сэм в этом смысле сложный человек: он словно восьмидесятилетний старик с тех пор, как ему исполнилось девять, а сейчас ему всего лишь долбаных двадцать четыре. Даже неполных. И ты нужен ему.

Но ты не можешь морочить ему голову. Это всё ложные обещания, делающие тебя куда большим монстром, чем те призраки, потому что ты-то, блядь, знаешь, что лжёшь. Лжёшь, лжёшь, лжёшь. И ты должен понимать, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.

— Я буду делать всё, что в моих силах, до тех пор, пока смогу, — говоришь ты, и это абсолютно ничего не значит.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

На следующее утро Сэм намного бодрее, пусть слегка грязноватый и потный со сна. Впрочем, он всё же охрип. Слишком много призрачной болтовни.

Ты бы посмеялся над ним, но твой голос тоже сел. Последствия вчерашней паники — смущающее обстоятельство, учитывая, что теперь всё прекрасно.

Тем не менее, чувствуешь ты себя неплохо. Задница онемела, потому что вчера ты уснул у кровати Сэма, но всё же тебе лучше, чем вчера.  
А потом Сэм вытягивает бутылку из твоих пальцев.

— О.

— День первый, — изрекает Сэм.

Затем, немного нервничая, он просит рассказать, что произошло накануне. Будь ты в лучшем настроении (спроси он это минут пять назад, к примеру), вероятно, ты передразнил бы его просто ради прикола. Но ты знаешь, что ему нужно, и мучить его не станешь. Похоже, он забыл прошлую ночь, хотя запомнил целую прорву более хреновых обещаний, которые ты скармливал ему прежде.

Он вспоминает, что пошёл проверить трубы. В ответ ты молчишь, и он просит снова.

— Думаю, нам нужно слово для предупреждения об опасности, — замечаешь ты.

Больше ты не говоришь ничего.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬■■■▬▬▬▬▬

_Бросай всё и беги!_

________________________________________

* Ди-1 — Первый Дивизион — спортивные команды, принимающие участие в турнирах, проводимых Национальной ассоциацией студенческого спорта (National Collegiate Athletic Association, сокр. NCAA) — национальная университетская спортивная ассоциация, в которую входят 1281 различных организаций, организующих спортивные соревнования в колледжах и университетах США и Канады.

** План Киркбрайда — архитектурная схема зданий для содержания душевнобольных, предложенная американским психиатром Томасом Киркбрайдом в середине XIX века.


End file.
